


Hakuren, Meet the King of the Raggs

by ShadowKing639



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Other, Time Travel, decided to countiue it and publish it, happyending, i change the story a bit, its self-indulgent really, kind of, spoilers if you havent read the manga, teito remebers like everything from the beginning, theres iike zero angst, this is something i was writing three years ago when i finished 07 ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKing639/pseuds/ShadowKing639
Summary: Ever wonder the reaction that Hakuren learns that his best friend is really the king of Ragg?  Also how the bishops learn that Teito is more than he looks? A world where Teito knows... most things. (COUGHEVERYTHINGCOUGH)#IgotboredsoIdidthisHope you like it :DAlso this has like HUGE spoilers from the manga but if don't plan to read the manga(cause we all know the next season from the anime is probably not gonna happen) then go ahead I guess???





	Hakuren, Meet the King of the Raggs

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS THREE YEARS AGO FOR THE HECK OFF IT. so i found it in my docs and was like hey might as well edit and finish this damn thing. SO I DID ITS PRETTY TERRIBLE I GEUSS BUT YOU CAN JUDGE I REALLY DON'T CARE THIS FIC IS SELF INDULGENT REALLY. 
> 
> ALSO SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA

Hakuren was tired. He is taking late night lesson along with Teito. The Bishops -Castor, Labrador and Frau- were all there and watching. He, along with them want to bring Teito's full potential. Sure, he is doing well and is stronger than Hakuren. He also seems to have more knowledge then Hakuren in his studies. But, that was because  _ 'Father, who is my uncle who had took me in after Dad died, was a bishop and he taught me many of these things already. Also, he recited the bible when he sleeps' _ Teito had told them. That was probably the most they got from his past.

Teito was all mysterious and didn't let anyone on his past except Mikage, who is dead. They were fine with this and respected his decision but, after all the Kor attacks that's been occurring ever since Teito came welllll....... They were a bit curious. Just who is Teito Klein?Who is his Uncle?Also, why does he never let out all of his power when fighting? 

That last question is how they came here. Trying to make Teito release the power we know he is hiding. Labrador predicted that there won't be any Kor attacks. But, that didn't happen as multiple Kors had decided to attack. But they weren't normal Kor's. They could only be killed  with one of the scythe of the 07 ghost that would cut through their wings. So, him and Teito was left defenseless. 

Teito and I stood behind the three Ghost as they formed a gigantic circle in front of them."Hakuren-kun!!"Labrador suddenly yelled . But, I was too late, one of the Kor's got me and was holding me by the neck. I struggled to breathe and tried to get the Kor to let go. "Now now, Lord Oak second hand to the King's court, stay still and maybe I will let you live"The Kor said as if it was possessed by another being. _'Verloren..no Ayamani'_  I thought.  

"Put him down Kromwell!!"Teito suddenly commanded and stood in front of the Kor with a white sword that had a red, ragged scarf wrapped around the handle. "T-teito.. Wa..Doing!! Raunh-a-..." I  tried yelling at him. Sure, Teito was recklessly stupid but I was pretty sure he wasn't this stupid to go and fight a Kor. But all of a sudden the Kor let me go as if listening to Teito's command.

"Teito what are you doing?! Run!!"Frau yelled at him . "Teito-kun!! Hakuren-kun!!"Castor and Labrador yelled moving closer to us. Labrador used his vines while Castor used his strings and pulled me from where I sat to where they are. Which is a few meters away from all the Kor's and Teito who were just standing there. Frau went to go and get Teito but Teito told him to stay back.

"Teito what are you doing you idiot! Get back here!! you won't be able to harm them!!" I yelled, but he didn't listen.

" _Kromwell_ what is it that you need"Teito asked but it sounded more of a command. "Well dear nephew, seeing as I am your only living family left since big brother Kruz died, I just wanted to pay you a visit, your very last one."All the Kor's said at once.

"You are not my family you bastard. You killed my family _all_ of them!"Teito yelled shocking all of us. "Let me name some of the people you killed. You killed Dad, Father Kruz, The Black Beast Squadron. You killed Zehel-no Guido,"Frau eyes had widen at the mention of the name Guido. 

"Fest, Profe, Relikt, you killed grandma and pa, Vanessa -as much as she tried to kill me and she the reason I am in this situation if you think about it-, Mikage, Maids and Butlers, Innocent People! All because you wanted too!"Teito shouted. 

We were all shocked by his outburst. Also for the fact he knew the past 07 Ghost. We also were curious on who are the Black Beast Squadron and Vanessa and why she tried to kill Teito. 

"Why won't you come and fight here like you mean it? Ha Verloren? Kromwell?  _ Ayamani"  _ He said with venom dripping his voice.  _ 'This is not Teito.... is it?'  _ I thought with eyes widen. "I won't let you kill or hurt my love ones no matter what"He said. "If it means revealing my heritage I would do it in an instant, If it involves my past I would do it in an instant, as long as they are safe"He said. 

"T-teito..."I whispered, touched by what he said. He turn to face us "I will explain everything later on and answer questions later."He said and turned back. The Kor's left the human body and formed one big body that was faceless and black. "Everything in the world that's  precious to me...You definitely see, I'll protect them."

Teito lifted the sword up and slashed it threw the air and some force seemed to push the figure away and make a cut. His eyes turned a deep-blood red and white archangel wings sprouted from the back. A red stone came out of his left hand along with what I think are bones. A small writing of Zaiphon surrounded the stone but it wasn’t in Barsburg.

"Eye of Mikhail..."Castor muttered in awe and shock. My face blanked at what Castor said. "Well let see how much you have improved,  King Wahrheit Tiashe Ragg"The figure spoke even though it doesn't have a mouth. 

_ 'Wait-.....King!!!!'  _ I thought and I could tell the others were thinking the same. Teito had lunged forward with his sword. The eye of Mikahil seemed to glow and many beams of light came out and attacked the figure. Teito seemed to use that as a distraction and cut through the figure with his sword and did the same over and over again. Spinning and ducking and then he finally stab his sword through the figure's chest where the heart should be. 

"Until next time, My King"The figure had said before it evaporated to black dust. "Teito...?"Frau said in disbelief. He turned to face us and I notice his eyes were back to his jade green eyes. "I guess I have a lot to explain to you guys now don't I?"He said in a jokingly manner. We all nodded to shock to speak. Teito sighed. 

"It will take a while to tell and its very confusing so how bout I show you instead?"He said with a smirk and without warning a red light blinded us.

==========

"Where are we?"Castor said. We stood in front of a big castle everyone around us seemed to be happy and joyful. But what caught my eye was a young kid playing with his mother and father and a few others. "aww Teito-kun you were such a cute kid"Labrador cooed. 

_ "Gwado!!"Little-Teito yelled and struck him self too an older man with black hair who seemed to resemble Frau. Little-Teito was about 2 currently. "Tch... you're getting heavier by the second ah? princesses"The guy said. _

"You know the old man...."Frau said out loud. 

"Old man?" Castor, Labrador and I voiced out in confusion. "He part of the Versius family and took me in when I was 7, after my Dad died. He is part of the of the Sky Pirates. The Versius are the head family for the God House Zehel "He explained to us. "He was my Father..."He continued with a sad smile. 

"Guido was friends with my uncle, not Ayamani or Kromwell which is his actual name, my other Uncle Fea Kreuz Raggs. Who was also a Priest. Guido was also made my godfather in case Father Kreuz died"He told us. "The one with light blonde hair is my mother, Milena Klein, I got my eyes from her and she and her family are descendants of Eve; the chief of havens daughter who Verloren killed."He pointed to his mother who was playing with Little-Teito. "She is very beautiful.."I said in awe Teito gave a sad smile.

"The one beside them is my dad, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, We just call him Krom. The first born of the Raggs family have their first name of an ancestor, the middle name is basically their name. Such as my real name is Tiashe not Wahrheit." He told us. "Interesting..."Castor mumbled really curious about the Raggs culture. 

"Frau obviously knew that though so, if you want more questions about Raggs ask Frau"He said sly with a cheeky grin to Frau. "The Sky Pirates were ailed with Raggs and most members are part of the Raggs kingdom. I know that Guido had thought Frau most things about Raggs if he were to become the leader of the Sky Pirates. I also know this because Frau usually mutters thing in the Raggs language in his sleep"He said while Frau glared at him. "We'll forget the part that you are present when Frau sleeps....."I muttered smirking at Teito, who blushed furiously.

"Back to where we were. The three guys in Armour are the Black Beast Squadron. The Raggs family trusted and strongest Squadron. Their name are Mark, Karen and Agas. The one beside Guido is Fez Kreuz my uncle. "Teito kept quiet after that and we all watched the what was happening. 

The image changed suddenly to a battle zone. "This is my escape from the Kingdom in the Raggs War, This is 5 years since the war began. I am 7 now. My Mom died years ago and my Dad had gotten an arranged marriage with Vanessa Antawort. Vanessa had tried to kill me several times until one time she did something that triggered the war."He told us as we saw him being carried with the Black Beast Squad along with Fea.

_ We watched Fea yelled. "We've got to inform the empire of the Pope's betrayal!! We have to stop this war somehow!!" Fea yelled carrying a crying Teito in his arms. An explosion came far behind them and Hyuuga, Ayamani left-hand man, came into view.  _

"Pope?"We all asked. "It will explain later."Teito said simply. 

_ Karen gave Teito his muffler and wrapped it around him. "This is Ka-kun precious muffler..?"Teito muttered. "Please take care of it until I return"Karen said and went to fight Hyuuga.  _

We watched in awe at the fight until Hyuuga let out this black ball of energy.  _ Teito was shocked "Ka-Kun's in trouble"He yelled reached out his hands over Fea's shoulders.  _ _ 'Please...Activate'  _ _ we hear little-Teito think.  _

_ The Eye of Mikhail sprouted. "Tiashe!!"Fea yelled in alarm. "You mustn't!! if you use any more power you will die too!!"He yelled.  _

_ "If you wield a sword of wind, Then I'll just rain down a shower of swords..."They hear Hyuuga say. As a dozen of black sword rained down to Karen and killed him.  "These people use such interesting techniques. Something like this I guess" Hyuuga suddenly tried the technique he saw Karen do and split the ground and aimed it at Teito.  _

_ The only alive member of the Black Beast squadron, Agas and Fea yell in alarm. Agas quickly deflected the shot and split it into half's. Teito eyes turned Red and muttered "Access level 10..." _

_ "There is an response to an attack by the Eye of Raphael!! It's set to Target my Master!!!"Teito now as Mikhail yelled. "7 seconds to impact!!!"  _

_ A beam from the sky came and shot at them. The ground exploded. Fea managed to get away with it but Agas and Teito weren't.  Agas caught Teito "Agas-dono!!!!"Fea yelled from where he was.  "Prince, this is the last game of toss-me-up we're playing, okay?"Agas told Teito and threw him up to Fea. "AK-KUN!!"little-Teito yelled."Agas-Dono!"Fea also yelled once he caught Teito but they were too late.  _

_ They explosion happened and he died while Fea also collapsed under some rocks but, was protecting Teito under his arms, but the rest of the continent was annihilated.  _

We all were quiet as we watched the scene. I saw Labrador wipe a tear from his cheek. The scene changed.

_ Teito was seemed to be in a world where a tower of wires was before him. Teito got in the tower and met the princess of Barsburg. "Don't Kill any more!! Don't destroy anymore!!"He yelled.  _

_ "I don't..want to kill anyone"The princess yelled. Teito went to go grab her but she then just disappeared. _

We all turned to Teito for an explanation. "The Barsburg Military are a bunch of lunatics. They began to research on Raphael and take control of her, the princess. They hooked her up into some wires and made her as if she was a weapon. But once the princess is not in Raphael-mode she would wake up and not even remember what was happening. Mostly because at the young age she wouldn't know how to use the Eye of Raphael so once Raphael takes over she will be unconscious and not know what Raphael has done. Also, because they are experimenting on her they probably done something so she wouldn't know what is done and is binding Raphael to be unable to contact the princess and help her or such."He explained.

When he said that, the scene changed to where Fea stood with Little-Teito in his arms.  _ "The Harbor... The Continent was annihilated. "He said shocked before running. It then changed to what seems like a small church in the forest. _

" _ I'm glad this old church was still left standing. Prince, please stretch out your hands as I tend to your wounds"Fea said. He noticed that Teito hands were shaking. "Prince...." _

_ "...Mar-kun and Ka-kun and Ak-kun and everyone....Everyone all fought so hard for us.. But I couldn't protect them...I couldn't protect them"Teito said hopelessly.  _

Frau put his arm around Teito as it seems he would cry. I had my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He turned his face to see me and gave a tight smile before burying himself into Frau's side. 

_ "Prince....Prince listen well"Fea said holding Little-Teito's hand. "This is their pride, you have an important mission. To allow you to survive they entrusted you with their lives and departed. You must not let go of this baton of your life which they entrusted you with." Fea told him as Teito nodded. _

_ But suddenly it all got dark and Fea and Little-Teito disappeared right when Hyuuga entered the door. "Father, is this place...heaven...?"Little-Teito asked with tears still in his eyes. They appeared in a beautiful garden with 6 other figures."Good work, Randkalt"Someone said. "Thanks"The one we assume is Randkalt replied. _

_ "We'll have you return Pandora's Box, Vertrag"6 figures said in front of them. _ We all gave a small gasp. "Fea Kreuz was Vertag..."Labrador asked. 

"Yes the Raggs family's ancestor is Vertrag, I'm head of the God house considering the fact that everyone part of the Raggs family blood-line is dead."He muttered from Frau's side.  

_ "I refuse..."Fea said as his scythe appeared. "If you intend to fight me, I will fight back with all my power."He said holding Teito protectively. "There, see, told ya so. Just as I thought we should've investigated the Pope first."We all see Zehel or in other words Guido. _

"Well, that makes more sense..."I hear Frau muttered as he stared at Guido.

_ "You don't have to worry, we know that you're righteous."He said. "I believe that you of all people will be able to protect that child till the end"Said a very beautiful lady _ . "That's Profe"Teito told us.

_ "We've convened under Jio-sama's order to investigate the pope, who made you out to be a bad person."A male with short hair and glasses said. _

"Fest..."Teito named. 

_ "We have to eliminate those.."A guy with black hair and bangs said not finishing the question. _  "That is Ea. He looks a different now and is under cover at Barsburg" Teito told us. "You also will learn why later on."

_ "Who intend to revive Verloren with all of our powers."A guy with wearing a hood and long hair said finishing the sentence. _ "That's Landkarte. He and Ea were best friends" 

"What do you mean by we're?"Castor asked. “Landkarte later on betrays them. he;s good now as he was corrupted but Ea hadn't forgiven him.” Teito responded. " _ This is the result we have obtained by ‘looking' into the Pope's past with my power."A guy with straight hair up to his neck said.  _

**_(a/n SO IF YOU READ THE MANGA, YES IM CHANGING THE FACT THAT Landkarte IS THE REAL MASTER MIND WITH CONTROLLING POPE AND BEING AN EVIL LITTLE SHIT JUST TO KINDA MAKE IT LESS COMPLICATED WITH HOW THE STORY IS GOING SO LIKE RELIKT IS A GOOD PERSON)_ **

Frau laughed out loud "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT'S THE PAST RELIKT. WAIT TILL LANCE HEARS ABOUT THIS.!!!"Frau yelled with tears. While we just chuckled also remembering Lance who is the current Landkarte. 

_ "We now know that the Pope is the true culprit who is intending to revive Verloren"Guido/Zehel said.  _

"What do they mean Teito-kun?"Labrador-san asked."Remembered how I told you that Vanessa hated me and tried to kill me. So, she thought her sins will be repaid if she gave me to the Pope. Everyone else assumed I was dead by drowning but Dad new it wasn't my body in the coffin. So, Dad had pleaded Vanessa to where I was because he also knew that she didn't like me. She told him that she gave me to Pope. So once Father Kreuz went and sneaked up to where the Pope was. The Pope intended to revive Verloren and give his spirit, Pandora's Box, a living vessel. Father managed to take me back to the castle to where my Dad was, along with the Black Beast Squardron."He said taking a deep breath.

"I was about to have my soul eaten by his spirit but I was then given the Eye of Mikhail to keep me alive and also because when we came to the castle it was under attacked by Barsburg because one, they wanted our land and two, because they thought we stole Pandora Box, So, in case Dad-who staying and undergoing the fight- I was given Mikahil"Teito continued. 

"So the war was 10 years so only 5 years has past currently, correct?"Hakuren asked. "Yes. "Teito exclaimed still hiding himself in Frau. 

_ Fest explained that the God houses and archbishop Jio knows the truth and had already started a confidential conference the Empire.  _

"Does Archbishop know everything?"Frau said out loud as he heard Fest. "Yeah not so sure how...."Teito replied."What do you mean Frau?"I asked. "Archbishop Jio knows about the Ghost and that we are the Ghost"Castor explained.

_ "This is great news!.. This is REALLY great!!"Fea said as he and Teito hugged. _

_ "Still, to think that the object where Verloren's spirit resides is in such a small brat.."Guido said bending down and poking Teito cheeks. A large whoosh happen and a mechanical-bone something in a shape of a hammer came and almost smashed Guido.  _

_ "Tch...I missed huh. Stop touching my master so familiarly you XXX!"Teito who is now being Mikhail said. _

_ "Hey, he just said XXX. How was he brought up huh?"Guido muttered to Fest. "That queen may have been the cause."Fest muttered back. While behind them"Michael-sama I'm begging you, please don't make Tiashe say those words."Fea pleaded to Mikhail.  _

_ "But it's cute for a boy to be this energetic!"Profe said happily and spun Mikhail around. "You're pretty as well, Profe."Mikhail said simply. "Discrimination, Eh, you bastard"Guido said from where he was.  _

_ "Umm, sorry to disturb you while you're busy, But what will happen to what's within this child?"Lankarte asked."Only Verloren's past memories dwell within his wandering 'soul', But within the object where Verloren's spirit resides lies all of our originator's powers doesn't it? Power equivalent to all 7 of ours"Landkarte explained his reasoning.  _

_ "You have a point. This is the first time I've seen a Pandora's Box that is alive. But will a human vessel be able to withstand it?"Ea asked.  _

_ "It would be able to last a hundred years, as a rough estimate. My master is already functioning splendidly as Pandora's Box's To the extent that Verloren can not be separated from my Master. That is, as long as my Master continues using me power to seal it. I will do utmost to protect my master soul from being devoured. Relax"Mikhail explained to them. _

_ 'Very complicated...I understand why he decided to show us then tell us' _ I thought.

_ "...So, the problem is having a living Pandora's box loitering around with its key attached to it. It's exactly like having a double stroke of good. Literally a duck carrying an onion. "Guido said taking his cigarette out of his mouth.  _

We all laughed silently at the comparison Gudio did.  "Frau is just like Guido-san"Labrador said with his eyes close. Fray grumbled and muttered something like "I'm not like that old man..." Though we all silenced once we heard Fea say words that was not expected..

_ "There are 2 reason why I plan to go around the god houses. The first is to negotiate a ceasefire and the other is to bring this child to the Land of Seele" Fea stared at the rest of the Ghost until Reklit broke the silence. "So that was exactly what we were thinking of, huh. The Land of Seele...on the surface, it's said to be a holy land where, if one goes there, his body will cease to exist and his soul will be purified. No matter what terrible crimes he has committed or how corrupted he is, but the truth is that it is forbidden land which lies beyond after passing through the gates of hell... A system programmed by the Chief of Heaven to completely eliminate Verloren." Reklit explained.  _

_ "Verloren's execution grounds, so to speak"Guido summed up."A millennium ago, the first generation of ghosts planned to drive Verloren to those execution grounds, but, his power was far stronger than they had imagined. That was why there was a limit to sealing each and every part of him. With his 'Body' sealed in the Eye of Mikhail and his 'Soul' in the Eye of Raphael....After that, the previous generations tried to bring Pandora's box, which contained his physical body, to Seele, but not a single person succeeded"Profe explained very seriously. "The reason was that no one could bring in anything besides his own self into the Land of Seele. But it may be possible for this child, whose body contains Verloren. " _

_ "But having this child pass through the gates of hell...."Ea wondered. "Actually, this child went through hell just a moment ago while coming. I believe it would be wise to erase this child's memories of the war..."Fea told them. "It's too much for him. If he ever get caught up in hatred, this child may unlock the seal himself and revive Verloren.." _

_ Teito grabbed Ea by his robe and looked up at him with such innocent eyes. "I...can still go on. I promised Daddy...Mar-kun...Ka-kun.....Ak-kun too...That I would not release my grip on the baton of life, for everyone's sake. I won't give up until the end."Teito said. Ea looked surprised before he smiled "He's got some unexpected fighting spirit."He commented. _

_ "I think it would be best to get some rest and then we will talk more about the issue currently"Fest said to the others who nodded in agreement. _

The scene changed. to where there were at a garden and playing. "Are we able to touch them?"I asked Teito. "Well... I'm not sure but you can look around I guess this scene wasn't as important"he replied with a shrug. “I’m not sure why we're here actually, I don't remember this. But than again I’m kid so I don't really remember anything that isn't of importance or y’know life changing” 

I walked along looking at the former 07 Ghost appearance before settling at Little-Teito who was playing with Fea/Vertrag. "You are so cute as a child Teito"I smirked at him. "I wonder how you became so short..."Frau mused out loud.

_ "Guido!!!!Frau!!!" Little Teito exclaimed. _ We all turn to see a young Frau around the age of 10 and Guido. "Oh my..."Labrador said as he saw 10yrs-Frau while Castor was trying to hide his laughing unlike me who laughed with no shame. While both Frau and Teito stared in shock.

_ "I ship them..."Reklit said staring at the two. Ea hit him/her on the head. _

"This is....PRICELESS!"I said wiping a tear from my eye. Frau and Teito looked shocked but what was funny is that dear Teito was red as a tomato. 

**_(A/N OK AFTER THIS I'M CHANGING THIS TO 3RD PERSON VIEW SO IT AIN'T NOBODY'S VIEW  EXCEPT THE NARRATOR SO ME XD)_ **

_ "The flowers senses another presence with us..." Profe said out loud grabbing their attention. They all were on high alert as Fea and Guido made a protective stance in front of their 'Son like figure'. _

Frau didn't seemed to mind and made funny faces in front of Little-Teito. Teito stood behind him and cracked his knuckles. 

_ Little-Teito looked a bit confused before Mikhail came out and left a shining light. Right at the moment Teito lunged at Frau and punched him.  _

"Ow!! What was that for you damn brat!!?"Frau yelled as he hit the ground. "Stop calling me a damn brat you asshole!!!"Teito yelled before chasing Frau around. "Who are you?!?"Guido asked as he stared at the 5 people who appeared out of nowhere. Frau and Teito ignored him as Teito continued to aim Zaiphon at Frau who blocked it with ease. 

"Sorry"Frau said hurriedly before he frog jumped over Guido's shoulder. "Get back here you idiot!!!"Teito yelled and shoved past Guido and chased Frau. 10yrs-Frau was with Little-Teito holding him closely as they watched the scene un-fold. "Awwww... look at them!! They're so cute together!"Labrador cooed as he saw the two. Vertrag came between him "Who are you!?"Fea yelled at him.

"You can see us?!"Hakuren asked. "You're not from here?"Ea said. Suddenly though, their conversation was over thanks to Frau and Teito-and a bit of Castors-"Frau you dumbass!! Stop chasing Teito-kun!"Castor yelled and grabbed Frau's collar. Teito smiled evilly at him and stuck his tongue out which Frau did in return.  "QUIET!!"Landkrate yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here??!"LandKrate. "You see us?"Teito said in disbelief before turning to Vertrag. He looked deeply into Fea's eyes and suddenly Fea understood. "Prince?!?!?" He asked in shock. Teito nodded uneasily. 

"Hey look! He's alive ain't that good!!"Guido exclaimed. The rest of the former 07 Ghost shrugged. "Hey, did you and Frau finally get together?!?"Reklit asked excited along with Profe. "W-what?!?"Teito stammered. Which made the two squeal.  "Are they always like this?!"Frau asked out loud. "Yes, whenever  it involves Prince and Frau. Though, I do approve of Frau if he ever would date the Prince. If he were to ever hurt the prince I would kill him"Vertrag/Fea replied. "So, you don't mind that I date him and if I ask for him to marry me 10 years into  the future?"Frau asked. It suddenly all clicked to Fea. "FRAU?!"He yelled in disbelief. "YOUR A BISHOP?!?" 

"What?I'm not a bishop?"Young Frau said confused. "When did my son become a bisho-oh..."Guido's sentenced died as he saw an older version of his son. "HI"Frau said cheekily and suddenly all eyes were on him. "I'd never thought I would see the day to see you in bishop clothing...."Guido muttered. "Don't worry I didn't either"Castor said honestly. "I am hurt Cas....I-I thought we were friends"Frau mocked in fake-hurt. Castor rolled his eyes "Believe what you must. You made us fail the exam TWICE"

"Frau grew up OK..."Profe said out loud surprising everyone. "If that's what you want to believe I won't stop you..."Teito muttered under his breath though Vertrag\Fea heard him. Fea gave him a confused look. 

“So, why are you guys suddenly able to see us? Also why haven't we left Teito?” Hakuren asked. “Teito??”The former 07 Ghost asked in confusion. “Father Kreuz had sealed my memories so I went by the name Teito. To avoid confusion you all can call me Teito and younger me by Tiashe” Teito explained.  They all nodded. 

“So who are the rest of you? As it seems you all know our names?”Landkarte asked. “I’m Castor a bishop in the 7th District Barsburg Church” Castor introduced himself. 

“Thats Labrador, you all already know Frau, and that's Hakuren who is my close friend and Castors Bishop apprentice.”Teito continued. “So, how can you guys see us?”Teito asked. 

**“That may be my fault, Master”** Mikhail voice came through as the Eye of Mikhail appeared on both Teito and Tiashe hands.  _ “I used my powers to counteract future me Powers to reveal you, but only we can see you.” _ Mikhail said through Tiashe, as Mikhail speaking with Tiashe also conscious is taxing for Tiashe.

“Oh” 

“I guess this is it though, I rather not show you the memories where Father dies and all it's also when I get taken in as a Battle Sklave” Teito said. “What happened in the future!!?”exclaimed Fea. 

“A Lot, but everything is going alright as it can be. I'm with the Barsburg church so the Army can't directly attack me but that doesn't stop Verloren or Ayanami as he is known by. I plan to go to the god houses” Teito said shocking all of them. 

“But Teito..”Hakuren tried reasoning. “Tch. If you're going so I am I”Frau said and Teito sighed knowing he can't convince him otherwise. Also, because other collar on his neck.

“I’ll be fine Hakuren and Frau is coming”Teito reassured. Frau inwardly smiled seeing as Teito wasn't putting up much of a fight. Even with the collar he knew Teito would still probably complain. 

“So you and Frau are dating?”Gido asked. “W-W-W-HAT NO LIKE HELL I’LL DATE THIS BASTARD”Teito stammered with a bright red blush adorn on his face. While Frau just shrugged, Hakuren and Castor said “Yes”.

“DON'T LISTEN TO THEM COME, WERE LEAVING MIKHAIL!”Teito screeched while Mikhail voice resonated  **“Yes, Master”** .

A bright light appeared and they were all back in the Church Garden. It was all silently as they stared at one another before Labrador broke the silence. 

“Thank you for sharing your past with us”

“It was about time I told all of you anyway”Teito replied looking at the ground. “I should go pack. So, we can tell the archbishop and leave tomorrow” He said and walked away. 

+++++++++++ Months Later---

Several months later. Teito managed to secretly obtain all of the seals of the 07 ghost and go the Land of Seele along with Frau-well Verloren really- Scythe. Teito doesn't remember what happened but he expected to be reincarnated but instead he woke up in the Former Raggs Palace. 

Apparently a month has passed. The Barsburg Empire revealed there wrong doings and the King was forced to step down while several other notable figures were sent to prison. 

It seems that Milena Klein, his mother, was alive! The Barsburg King had poisoned her and kept her hidden. She along with Father Kreuz, who is alive since verloren in dead, will be retaking the Raggs land back. 

‘This….this is great!!”Teito thought ‘But how will I get back? Since Verloren is dead will Mikhail still work?’

**“I may have had Verloren body sealed in me, But I still was an all powerful angel before that”** Mikhail voice came through. “Mikhail!”Teito breathed a sigh of relief as he stare at his hand.

**“It's good to see that you are doing alright. I sense no injuries. If you may allow me to take over I can transport you to the Barsburg church where Mistress Klein, Father Kreuz, Raphael, and all the others are currently residing.”** Mikhail offered. “If you may Mikhail”Teito said and he blanked out.  

==-=--=-=-=-=-

The Barsburg church was lively with not only the current Queens, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg and Milena Klein-Raggs(plus co-King Fea Kreuz Raggs), being present but several former Raggs members. 

The Barsburg Empire were put into shock once they learned of their wrong doings of the King and the Military and were happy to release several Slaves who were former Raggs. 

The nuns were currently out in the courtyard washing clothing, talking to the many people at the church and etc etc. Until a bright light occurred. “Your Majesty's!!”Several guard yelled and took a protective stance around the Queen and the People. 

They could make a figure in light “Identify yourself or we will fire!” a guard yelled. “Whats going on!!!”Castor yelled as he ran near the light along with Labrador, Fea and Frau.  

“TCH FIRE” the guard yelled as the figure had not identify itself. Several Zaiphon and Shots were shot toward the figure but they all dissolved as it got near the light. 

“YOU DARE HURT MY MASTER!” A familiar voice yelled as the light dimmed down. 

There in the center of the courtyard stood Teito Klein or Mikhail as his eyes were red and the wings on his back. Teito eyes changed back to the jade green they were before and he fell to the ground. 

“T-teito?” Sister Athena said in shock. She, along with everyone else, was told that Teito had passed away. They didn’t say how but that he had passed. 

“TIASHE!!”Milena yelled with tears.  Teito looked up “MOTHER!”He yelled and ran towards her. The family hugged while sobbing. Everybody watched the exchange with shock. 

“I knew he looked familiar! But I thought the young prince had died when he was young?”Mused a person of Raggs. They watched as the young prince hugged Ouka and her advisor, Hakuren Oak. 

“Teito!”Frau exclaimed as he saw him getting over his initial shock of Teito being here. “FRAU!”Teito yelled once he turned around and ran and gave him a huge a hug that sent them tumbling. 

“Castor-san! Labrador-san! Father!”Teito said crying as he clung to them all as they did the same. “Prince! How did you leave the Land of Seele?”Father Kreuz asked. 

“I-I dont *snif* Know. I just woke up back at the Palace and Mikhail took me back here” Teito said through sniffles. Castor handed him a tissues “THank you” he said and blew his nose.

“CAN SOME EXPLAIN!!!”A person yelled.  “Oh, well this is Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs my Nephew who death was faked at the beginning of the the war. He was traveling with me for some time until we were separated when he was ten.”Father Kreuz explained. “I was taken in as Battle Sklave by the Barsburg Empire. Mikhail had sealed my memories for the time being and I was given the name Teito Klein” Teito continued to explain. “Me and Frau were on our travels trying to expose the Empire but on the way I got injured and presumed dead but really Mikhail saved me. It one of the reason I was fugitive and took sanctuary at the church it was because I knew some of their secrets such as controlling the Eye of Raphael” 

‘Since when did he became such a good liar?’ Frau thought. 

Teito smirked at him as if reading his thoughts. Frau grinned back and ruffled his hair. All was good 

THE END. 

 

 

 


End file.
